Pranks gone wrong
by Elaina96
Summary: A prank is all but a prank until it goes wrong! RobStar. BBRae.
1. Chapter 1 Payback

Pranks gone wrong.

Payback.

Cyborg peeked down the hallway and smirked before giving the all clear. He turned around and gave a quiet hand single to Beast boy before they proceeded forward, quietly tiptoeing towards their leader's room.

They reached the bedroom door and smirked at one another before entering.

Paybacks a bitch.

Robin had given them double patrol duty and an extra-long combat practice today; he was definitely in for some payback.

They snuck into the room; their arms full of pranking supplies as they tried to hold back their snickers and giggles.

They had worked on this big plan with blueprints and everything; by morning Robin's room was gonna be full of snares and booby-traps.

Even though the room was pitch black, the boys had no trouble sneaking around, with Beast boy having animal night vision and Cyborg having a robotic eye, it was easy.

They quickly dug in the box and grabbed the things they needed when they heard an intake of breath. They quickly stilled and looked towards their leader. Thankfully Robin was still fast asleep, but the boys couldn't help but wonder what he seemed to be cuddling.

Curiosity getting the better of him, Beast boy walked towards the boy wonder.

"Don't do it B!" Cyborg whispered, but he ignored him.

He wasn't going to touch him; he just wanted a better look. But as he approached the bed, Robin shifted his position and it caused the blanket to slowly lower and reveal a sleeping alien cuddling the boy wonder.

Beast boy almost gasped as Cyborg tried hard not to drop the stuff in his hands.

Who knew they were at that point in their relationship?

"Abort?" Beast boy whispered.

"Yep." Cyborg answered, his human eye wide with apprehension.

They quickly grabbed their stuff and exited the room, still baffled by what they just saw.

They walked back down the hall with surprised expressions, till Beast boy spoke up,

"Aw-man."

"What?" Cyborg asked, slightly adjusting the box of junk in his arms.

"I owe Raven 20$." He grumbled, and Cyborg couldn't help but laugh.


	2. Chapter 2 He wasn't expecting that

He wasn't expecting that.

A year later.

Cyborg carried his famous box of pranking equipment towards Beast boy's room. The little dude had been on a role with the pranks lately, so being the good friend that he is, Cyborg had to teach him not to mess with the master.

Sadly, Cyborg didn't have to put much work into pranking Beast boy, unlike Robin, he sleeps like a rock through most of the morning and is hard to wake up. Or so he used to be.

Cyborg walked into Beast boys room, prepared to walk into a mess, but was surprised to see it somewhat... Clean?

Less than a year ago, it would have been filthy; he really is growing up, Cyborg thought before turning to the changeling's bed just to drop the heavy box in surprise.

"Raven!?" He gasped.

The noise immediately woke up both Beast boy and Raven as Raven rose up in surprise hitting her head on the top bunk of his stupid bunk bed.

"Ow, shit!" she swore, holding her head.

"Oh my god Rae, are you ok?" Beast boy said comforting her.

"Rae?" Cyborg asked, still shocked by what he was seeing.

The gears in his brain slowly put the pieces together, but that didn't stop him from staring at the situation in shock.

Raven blushed and continued to rub her throbbing head as Cyborg slowly came back to consciousness.

The couple just stared at him, not knowing what to say.

It was silent for a while till Cyborg started to uncontrollably crack up.

He laughed hard and whipped away fake tears as he pointed, "You and you are dating?! Oh, what a riot! I have to tell the others!" he laughed before bolting from the room.

"Cyborg wait, please don't tell Star, I can't handle her girl talk!" Raven shouted after him, but he was already gone.

"It can't be that bad?"

"Are you kidding? She asks the boldest questions. What are your dates like? What did he get you for your 7thday anniversary? Is the kissing good? Have you thought about marriage?"

"IS… the kissing good?" He asked with a smirk.

She glared at him, "Shut up."


End file.
